supagamestuffsfandomcom-20200215-history
Winroids
Setting Up The Game Before playing the awesome game of Winroids, you must first either click the combo of Ctrl+o or go up to file and click options. In the Options window you need to set witch keys you will use to: turn right, turn left, thrust, fire, and shield. There will be a section of the options window that allows you to choose your music for game play. Choose whichever music and start your game. Playing The Game Move your ship through the given area of space and fire at the asteroids. Destroy all asteroids without losing all your lives to win. Your Rocket Your rocket is just a little red rocket ship with green fins and a blue exhaust port. It also has a little blue nozzle at the end where the missiles are shot from. Use this little rocket to zoom around space and destroy the asteroids. Shields, Lives, Power Ups, Bonus, Presents Your shields are VERY IMPORTANT. If you shield goes down try to find a present quickly and hope that it is a shield refuel. You can know how much shield you have left by a green bar at the bottom center of the screen. Presents Presents are also very important. They are what allow you to get power ups. Get a present every chance you get. They are little white boxes with red lines on the sides. Be careful though, if you wait too long they will explode. Bonus The bonus is located next to the shield bar. It is in green numbers and is constantly going down as you play. At the end when you've won the bonus will be added to your final score for extra points. The bonus will start at a higher number each level. It begins at 2000 on level one. Lives Your lives are very crucial. Once you run out of lives its game over. If you're lucky a present may contain an extra life for you. Lives are shaped like little red triangles with yellow outlines. You will begin with two lives at the start of every game. Your lives will carry over to the next level so it's two and two only (unless you get an extra). Power Ups Power ups are very useful when playing the game. They can do many things including, refilling your shield bar, extra lives, and rapid fire action! The power ups will appear at the bottom right of the screen. Run over a present to get a power up. Asteroids The asteroids are shaped like little gray pieces of popcorn. Use your missiles to break them apart. Once a large asteroid is hit, it will break into two medium sized ones. If those asteroids are hit, they will turn into small ones. Once the small asteroids are broken no more will appear from that asteroid. Destroy all asteroids to win the level. Space Ship The Space Ship in the game is colored green with a red center and yellow circles around it. It fires missiles in all directions at nothing in particular. Be careful not to touch any missiles or the ship itself or you will lose a life. Shot the ship quickly or use your shield. You can destroy them for a total of 400 points.